The Little Mermale
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Percy thinks that the most stupid thing Ariel could have done was giving up the sea. So what is he going to do when Lady Hecate offers him the exact opposite of Ariel's deal? And what is her gain in this? And how does Triton fit into that deal? Triton/Percy slash


PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || The Little Mermale || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: The Little Mermale – The Trickery of a Witch

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, impregnation, mating, merman-sex, human-turned-merman, magic

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth (mentioned), Frank/Hazel (mentioned), Jason/Reyna (mentioned), Nico/Leo (mentioned), Nico/Percy (past), Percy/Annabeth (past), Percy/Reyna & Percy/Rachel & Percy/Calypso (past, mentioned, one-sided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Triton, Tyson, Poseidon, Hecate, Aphrodite

Own Character: Attina Jackson

Summary: Percy has a simple request for Hecate, but she has a little other plans.

Here we are with number 11. Triton and Percy. I seriously am a sucker for that pairing by now. Okay, so this fanfiction turned out a little darker than I had thought. At least at the beginning. But you know me, everything will turn out fine in the end. ;) (And yey, I got to include Atti here! ^o^)  
But I seriously hate fish. I spend like an our searching for one that fits Percy somehow... Annoying as Tartarus. -_-  
Sadly enough I couldn't include my pun. Because it only works in German. Made me really sad. But in Germa (since I couldn't use it, I'll explain it here xP) mermaid is _Meerjungfrau_ and _Jungfrau_ means virgin (_Meer_ is sea, that's the reason I always have to laugh when I read the word mermaid... I mean seriously, that doesn't really make sense). Such nice teasing I couldn't use. *pouts*  
So, I noticed how I seriously managed to post one oneshot each day here. But now I'm out of oneshots since I'm out of time. So Connor/Percy will take a little longer (also because I'm still busy trying to wrap my head around that pairing...).  
So for now, enjoy this one. ^^ Oh, and the ending... Damn it, I couldn't resist. *laugh* And sorry for the ranting. xD"

**The Little Mermale**

_The Trickery of a Witch_

Whenever he watched his favorite movie, all he could do was groan in annoyance.

She was the princess, she had her siblings all around her and her father, who loved her, and her awesome talking animal friends. And she was the freaking princess of the sea. Then she threw it all out of the window to become a human. For a mortal man. Because of love. But love was a lie.

Not to sound negative, but it was true. He had been offered immortality and he had turned it down for love. Immortality, the chance to join his father in the palace. And he had turned it down for Annabeth. For love. Or rather, for what he had mistaken for love.

Their relationship had lasted only three months. And then he got abducted by the crazy queen of gods, leaving Annabeth on her own. That was the breaking point. The moment everything changed.

Jason and Annabeth led Camp Half-Blood together and Annabeth fell for the newly arrived daughter of Aphrodite. Then his return came and he made new friends while he was without memories. Though the problem was what came after the war. Romans and Greeks fought together. But after the war, Romans returned to Camp Jupiter and Greeks returned to Camp Half-Blood. His two new friend, both of who had become his family so fast, returned home together. And Jason returned back to the Romans too, taking his rightful place as praetor next to his girlfriend again. Once Percy returned to his own camp, he first noticed how much Annabeth had taken over during his abstinence. It seemed campers turned to her first with problems now. And between being camp leader and loving girlfriend of Piper McLean, she scarcely had time for her former boyfriend that was supposed to also be her best friend. Sadly enough though his Roman friends didn't have much time to spare for him either. Frank and Hazel were so busy being a couple themselves, as were Jason and Reyna, though those two were also busy being praetors.

It was like watching life from the sidelines.

Everybody had managed to move on. They found love and a place in life. Their role at camp, plans for their future. While he had nothing. Two wars. And after this one, it was incredibly hard to get back to how things were supposed to be. He was no longer the leader of camp, he was no longer the boyfriend of Annabeth. Yes, he was a hero. One of the seven who had rescued the world. But that was it. Because of Hera's abduction he had just missed nearly a whole year of school and Goode didn't like that so he was thrown out. Thrown out of the first school he had ever really liked and managed to stay in for more than a couple of months. And after that, everything got back to the way things had always been with him and school. He was the odd loner that found no friends, because befriending mortals would endanger them. And monsters caused enough trouble for him to get kicked out of one school after the other. He was supposed to graduate this year, but that was more than unlikely. And even if he may manage to pass with the help of a miracle, he still wouldn't know what to do with his life. All he was really good at was fighting monsters. Sadly, there was no university that let you do your Bachelor of Monster Slaying so you could officially start your business as demon hunter.

Sometimes he had the feeling that nothing connected him to this world anymore.

And that scared him. Scared him so much that he tried to run away from it. He found himself at the little cabin at Montauk more and more often these days. Staring at the sea. He longed for it so much. For the freedom and the solitude. For the feeling of belonging. As soon as he stepped into the ocean, everything seemed okay to him. He was at complete ease with the waves.

He would never understand how Ariel could give all of that away for the chance of probably-maybe working a relationship with a human out. If Ursula would have asked him, he would have laughed into her face and returned to the palace.

"But with you, the bargain should be different. Don't you agree?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around. Because he was alone, or at least he was supposed to be alone. Most of the time, he came here on his own, without his mother or Paul.

"Who are you?", asked Percy dumbfounded.

He stared at the creepy woman. She was mostly hidden by a black cloak, green and violet mist wavering around her. She practically screamed 'Run, as long as you are able to'. It was a good thing his common sense always seemed to fail him in such moments, because this conversation would turn his world upside-down.

"I am Hecate, goddess of witchcraft", smiled the woman.

She lifted her head and beneath the cloak was a wicked smile visible. Red-painted lips and a pale chin. Every Disney villain paled compared to her natural aura.

"How may I help you, Lady Hecate?", whispered the hero unsure.

"The question should be: How may I help you, Perseus?", hummed Hecate curiously.

"What?"

"Your depressed state did not go unnoticed by us gods", replied the goddess. "Especially so your father and your half-brother. Unlike them however, I can clearly see what you want."

"And what would it be that I want?", asked Percy suspiciously and backed off some.

His feet touched the water, the cold ocean embracing his ankles, making him instantly feel better.

"Oh, my poor, unfortunate soul", chuckled the Lady of Magic amused and shook her head. "You may not long for a mortal man, but you very well long for your one true love. The sea. And I can give you the sea. I can give you the one thing Ariel gave up on. The _tail_."

"Oh...", drawled the son of Poseidon once he understood. "But... What's the catch?"

"The catch?", repeated Hecate slightly offended.

"If there is one thing I've learned about you gods", grunted the demi-god warily. "It is that you do nothing without expecting something in return."

"Very well", smirked the goddess. "Yes, I want something in return. No, not your voice."

"Then tell me", demanded Percy and crossed his arms over his chest.

It was intriguing. And actually, he knew he would say yes regardless of what the catch was.

"Since you seem to have lost your faith in love, I wish to show it to you."

"What does that mean? And how does that involve you getting something out of it?"

"Let's call it a prank on your dad", snickered Hecate before she coughed slightly. "What I want from you is finding love. Or, more specifically, it finding you. If you take my offer, it will bind you to the first member of the merfolk that loves you unconditionally."

"What?", snorted the son of Poseidon completely confused. "What does that even mean?"

"Simple", smirked the goddess. "You won't be able to leave the side of the one member of the merfolk that truly loves you. And if they manage to make you fall for them in three days, you will stay a merman forever. And when I say forever, I _mean_ it."

"Something tells me that that's not all of it...", murmured Percy skeptically.

"Oh, Ariel did have to make her man fall for her by kissing. I go a little farther though..."

"You want me to have sex with a total stranger?", growled the hero.

"No", chuckled Hecate. "I want you to make tender love with your one true soul-mate."

"Let's say that's right – and I'm not saying that – then I still fail to see how you gain anything..."

"Just trust me, I will get something out of it", winked the Lady of Magic.

"You say this... person – by the way your formulation in itself frightens me a bit – is going to be my one true love... Then I don't see what I could loose..."

"Your world-view, for one", started Hecate to count. "Your connection to the human world would be another. And don't be so sure that your father will approve of your 'one true love'."

"You're really not good at bargaining", commented Percy. "You're supposed to make this sound good so I say yes. And not to make it sound awful."

"I'm just being honest", shrugged the goddess. "And I know you're going to say yes anyway."

"What makes you so sure about it?", asked the hero suspiciously.

"Because you're being miserable. You have no plans for the future. Neither what to study, nor where to study or who to date. Your friends are all in full-blown family and future planning while all you do is drifting along the sidelines of life. But down there... A whole, new world."

"Wrong Disney-movie", interrupted the son of Poseidon. "And that's not it. I'm having a life. It's just... not the way I want it, I guess. Okay, you win. Where do I have to sign!"

"We don't a contract. Just an oath on the River Styx", smiled Hecate and lifted her hand for the oath.

Percy did the same and closed his eyes, praying in his head for this to be good.

"I swear on the River Styx to keep my part of the bargain", said both of them at the same moment.

The next second, the son of Poseidon yelped as he shrank. No, didn't shrink, but he just... kind of fell? Blinking in complete confusion, he looked down at himself. His legs had turned into a azure-blue tail with sea-green fins. Trying to move his legs, he managed to indeed move the tail.

"This is incredible...", whispered Percy with sparkling eyes.

Oh, he could have lived in Atlantis without a tail, he was able to breath underwater and talk to fish. But a human, even if he was the son of the lord, was not very appreciated by the merfolk. And there was the matter of eating down there and the venting. Now he was truly part of the sea.

"You should get going, little mermaid", hummed the Lady of Magic. "Your three days started the second your transformation was finished. And if you don't succeed to get your faith in love back, you will turn back to human and then you will _never_ be able to join the sea again."

"Okay, okay!", grinned the demi-god softly. "I'm off searching that person that loves me oh-so much to get some fucking done and stay in the sea for the rest of my life... Damn, that sounds really idiotic if I say it like that..."

"Perhaps it is", smiled Hecate with a shrug. "Perhaps you need to do something idiotic to gain true happiness. And now get going and catch your prince."

"This implication freaks me out just the tiniest bit", muttered Percy and gulped.

He turned around and dived into the beautiful depths of the blue sea. For the first time in years, he felt completely at ease. The sea-currents streamed past him, fishes and dolphins and sharks and whales and hippocampi and sea-horses. So many different creatures, but all of them in sync with the ocean. With him. It was perfect. As if all problems were just washed away by the sea. Once he reached the bottom of the ocean, he just laid down. There was a coral reef in front of him and it was beautiful. So much more beautiful than the over-populated city of New York. Fishes swam curiously around his head, asking him what he was doing there and how he gained his tail. Everyone down there knew of the illegitimate heir of their lord. Percy figured that it wouldn't take long for word to travel to his father. Perhaps he should be faster than rumor and go to Poseidon to explain himself. But he was just too happy being there and feeling the sea like not even he had been able to before. There was still time.

"Well, well, and here I thought I knew every beauty of Atlantis. You must have recently moved here from a far away ocean, because otherwise such a nice tail would have caught my eyes earlier. How about I show you around, my gorgeous, little chromis."

The hero blinked stupefied. Okay, so... There was a merman hitting on him. And he was not being subtle by doing so. Percy grunted irritated and turned around to face the perv. But every irritation fled from his face, being replaced by complete and utter surprise.

"You?", exclaimed both of them at the same time.

The two-tailed, green-skinned merman stared at him with wide, sea-green eyes, his black ponytail flowing in the current. Just his luck. The first person he encounters down here had to be his half-brother, who could not even stand to be in the same room of the palace as him. Great. What he needed was to find that 'one, true love' Lady Hecate had been talking about. At least a friendly merman or mermaid would have been enough too. But why did it have to be Triton? As if the legitimate heir of their father was willing to even lead Percy to the palace, much less help him finding his soul-mate. Now how was he supposed to get out of this awkward situation?

A tingling hot-cold sensation interrupted his train of thoughts. An involuntary moan escaped his lips as he turned to look what had caused that oddly pleasant sensation. He blinked surprised to find green fingers nearly tenderly stroking his tail.

"This is real", grunted Triton confused. "How did you...?"

"Yes, it is real", hissed Percy and tried to pull away from the touch. "Real and really sensitive to the touch because it's new! So please stop that, will you?"

The older son of Poseidon tilted his head curiously and raised one eyebrow at him. Cursing beneath his breath, the half-blood turned to instead rather look at his hands. Which were blue.

"What the Tartarus...", muttered Percy, lifting his hands to look at them from all sides. "I'm blue!"

"A light aquamarine, yes", nodded the two-tailed merman. "Fitting your chromis-atail. And you blush a delicate purple."

The blush darkened some at that remark and the hero went back to cursing in his head. He could have figured that out earlier. He knew his half-brother was green, after all. So the obvious conclusion should not be so surprising to him. The fact aside that he could have noticed earlier too. But he had been way to distracted by the awesome tail he got.

"Perseus", interrupted the deep, dark voice of his half-brother his thoughts again. "Explain to me why exactly you are here and why you have a _tail_."

"I don't see why I have explain myself to you", grunted Percy and crossed his arms over his chest.

Two pair of sea-green eyes locked with each other. Triton tried to suppress the shudder that threatened to rag his body as he looked deep into those unique eyes. One may say they had the same eyes, inherited by their father, but they could not be more mistaken. His little brother had such innocent eyes, as pure as his soul. In a twisted way, looking into them made the two-tailed merman want to corrupt the innocent boy. There were those dirty thoughts again. They had invaded his mind ever since he first laid eyes on the gorgeous teen. That was the reason he tried to be a jerk towards the kid, because he could not fall for Perseus Jackson. He couldn't fall for a human. He couldn't fall for a boy. Not because of the gender, but rather because of the age. And He could also not fall for a demi-god. Especially so not for a demi-god child of his father. Not so much because the thought of taking his brother crossed him out – they were the most messed-up family in all history of families after all – but more so because his father would chop his parts off if he would dare to deflower Poseidon's innocent and favorite child. So he tried to keep his fair distance. But those past view months since the Giant War was over had really been irritating. For Triton started to honestly worry about his little brother. The teen's depression had seeped through to Olympus too. Mostly through Sally Jackson, who had called for Poseidon (by standing at the beach and screaming at the top of her lunges for him to move his ass over or get it kicked) and told him. The Sea Lord had made it the highest priority of the council of gods to find a solution. Needless to say that it was hard to come up with a solution for depression. Hearing about the state Percy was in had made the legitimate heir of Poseidon concerned so he had started to check on the pretty demi-god. Since the half-blood did come to a little place at Montauk, it was easy to sneak in there from the beach and see how miserable the young Sea Prince truly was. It was strange how the boy that had at the beginning only tempted him, now managed to invade his every thought. He felt concern, worry... love. That was upsetting. Because he had destroyed every chance to be with Perseus all by himself with his stupid plan of being mean and denying any sexual desires. Though who was he to know that those sexual desires would eventually turn into something deeper?

"Are you even listening to me?"

Triton blinked and turned his attention back to his little half-brother. Not that it helped. Because the way Perseus looked now was even more distracting than his original thoughts of the boy. That light, blue tinge to his skin made him even more beautiful. He wasn't bright blue like a smurf or dark blue like a Navi, more of the lightest shade of azure, like the shallowest part of the sea when it kisses the beach. And it made the teen's blushing look even more intriguing than before, because now it was slightly purple and that looked just adorable on the boy's face. Don't get him started on the tail. It was the tail of a chromis, a very beautiful and little fish. Very fitting for the little beauty. A tail. No legs. He was _perfection_. In all the thousands of years of his life, Triton had never seen a mermaid or merman more beautiful. Though perhaps that was because he was biased. He had been attracted to the boy while he had still been human too after all.

"You're still not listening, are you?"

"Excuse me", grunted Triton and coughed slightly embarrassed. "I have had very much stress in the past weeks. I may lack concentration. What was it you said?"

The demi-god frowned up at him with a tilted head. "I keep asking you if you may be so nice as to bring me to Atlantis. Because there is something important I have to do..."

"Something... important?", repeated the older male curiously.

"None of your business", muttered Percy and blushed again. "Would you bring me there?"

The god nodded shortly and offered the smaller merman his arm. The blush deepened some more, but the younger one still took the offered arm. A smirk tugged at Triton's lips as he lead the way.

"We do have quite the way to swim. How about you use the time to explain your situation."

"Why are you even interested?", asked the demi-god skeptically.

"You are a mermaid—man. This does pick my interest. How did this happen?"

Not to mention that serene and happy glint in those sea-green eyes. This glint had not been in there for way too many weeks. And it looked so wonderful. The teen bit his lower lip and turned some.

"I actually have no real idea", muttered Percy and shrugged. "Lady Hecate dropped by and offered to transform me into a mermaid—man. Damn it. I have no idea why... And I think there is immortality involved in this too..."

"What did she want in return?", asked the god slightly concerned.

"I... I'm not really sure", whispered the half-blood and bit his lips. "I still don't know how she gains anything from what she is putting me through. She said she would bind me to my one true love and if I don't recognize it within three days, the deal is off the table and I will never be able to join the sea again. No gain for her. Though she did say she wanted to upset dad... Whatever that means..."

Suddenly being a jerk and not bringing Perseus to Atlantis sounded like the way better idea to the legitimate heir of Poseidon. Because he did not need to watch some other merman or mermaid snatch away what would make his immortal life perfect.

"So you have three days to find your soul-mate? How will you find them?"

"I... once again have no idea", sighed Percy, the depressed sadness returning to his eyes.

"Ah. Well, then I better get you there fast so you can start looking", grunted Triton.

He did not like that look in those beautiful eyes. He would rather see the boy happy with someone else than seeing him as unhappy as he had been in the past months.

"Thank you", whispered the demi-god. "For, you know, helping me... I mean, you have never actually been nice to me before... Why now?"

"Perhaps I'm in the mood", shrugged Triton, looking as bored as possible. "Besides, this is new to you, new territory. I suppose a bit guidance won't hurt. And father would not be pleased with me if I would have left you out there on your own. Sharks could eat you or humans could capture you."

"That nearly sounds as if _you_ are worried for me", chuckled Percy amused.

That brat was so oblivious. The two-tailed merman grunted, trying to ignore that statement. How much he wanted to bend Perseus over the next rock and have his way with the smaller male to show him just what exactly was going on inside his mind. He remained silent for the rest of the swim to not provoke any more temptation than the mere presence of his little half-brother already offered.

They reached Atlantis all too soon. The city was busting with life, as always. Busy merfolk was swimming all around the place, fishes and other creatures of the sea crossing their paths.

"Wow", whispered the demi-god in total awe. "This is amazing..."

"That's right, you've never been to Atlantis before", grunted Triton.

"No", replied the teen. "Dad said it's... not a place for me. Though I'm not sure why not."

"I suppose our over-protective father did not want any merman hitting on you", explained Triton.

"Hitting on me?", repeated the smaller merman surprised. "And why merman?"

"Because the mermaids hitting on you would not be that much of a problem", chuckled the legitimate Sea Prince highly amused. "I am pretty sure you can handle a girl batting her eyelashes at you. But a strong merman trying to seduce you? The way I see it, you would be so confused and flustered that you wouldn't even know what happens to you until it's over."

"Excuse me?", grunted the former human irritated. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not as oblivious or dumb as I look. And I've had dudes hitting on me before. I know how to handle a man. Okay, that came out the wrong way."

Percy blushed once again furiously. Why did he have to make a fool out of himself? This was actually the first real conversation he had ever had with Triton. And he enjoyed it. His older half-brother was easy to talk to. A bit cheeky, but... he was fun.

"Well", hummed Triton, his eyes searching the place. "If I would have to recommend a place where you may pick a nice and pretty mermaid up, you should go west, until you reach a tiny place called 'Starfish'. It's a café, more or less."

"And... What if I wanted to pick up a merman...?", drawled the younger son of Poseidon, trying to fight against his seemingly endless blush.

His half-brother raised one eyebrow in surprise. "I wouldn't have thought you would swing that way. With your little relationship with Athena's girl..."

"Exactly", nodded Percy. "I've had nothing but bad luck with girls. I mean, there was Calypso, who was and is stuck on that damn island. Then there was Rachel, who decided to turn into the eternal virginal oracle. And Annabeth, who turned into a lesbian and dumped me for a daughter of Aphrodite. Oh yeah, Reyna was hitting on me too, but completely forgot about any attraction between us as soon as she saw Jason again. And don't get me started on Kinzie and her kink for collars... That one still makes me uneasy... So perhaps I'm just not going to ever find happiness with women. I mean, Nico and I, we had something somehow during the war and it was pretty awesome and actually the only non-awkward relationship I've had. But... he left me, because I wasn't really ready to commit and even more so to come out. Now I would be ready. But he had moved on to Leo. So... Yeah. I suppose Lady Hecate is right. I lost my faith in love."

"Don't say that", chided the two-tailed merman with a frown. "Come on, I'll bring you to the Rainbowfish. It's a... gay bar. Very creative naming, I know."

Triton led his younger brother through the streets, glaring at every merman who dared to look at the chromis-tail for too long. No one dared to defy the Sea Prince and the two-tailed merman would not let any of those filthy pervs near his little chromis. Which was very problematic seeing as he did try to help Perseus finding his soul-mate.

"Here we are", grunted the heir and decided to leave, because he would not be able to handle seeing his Perseus with anyone else. "I will leave you to it. You can see the palace from above the city so you will be able to find your way home again."

"Oh... Okay. Then... I suppose I'll see you later."

That sounded oddly like disappointment. Triton blinked surprised and looked down at the boy.

"You do have to let go of me, you know?", grunted the two-tailed merman.

"I—I try", hissed Percy and blushed embarrassed.

The older heir of Poseidon frowned and tried to pull his arm away from the smaller merman too. But it was as if they were glued together. No. Not glued, they could move, but they stayed fixed at at least one point where their skin made contact.

"What is going on?", grunted the green-skinned male confused.

"I...", the younger prince paused and seemed as if something shocking and frightening dawned on him, "I may have an idea... Can... Can we go somewhere... more private to talk?"

There were no objections from the taller merman, there was nothing he would want more than get private with the young beauty. And he had a good idea where they would have some privacy.

Within five minutes, they were at an expensive looking apartment complex. Percy frowned confused and followed obediently into a one-room apartment. The only furniture in the room was a gigantic bed. That didn't leave much option for them to sit. For the first few minutes, there was an awkward silence between them and it seemed the demi-god found his new tail even more interesting than before, because he couldn't bring himself to look up at his half-brother. The situation was even more awkward since they were still holding hands. Triton just wanted to open his mouth to say something, but Perseus beat him to it.

"You love me."

The god chocked on his words and stared at the teen wide-eyed. Remaining cool and denying it seemed impossible at that moment. That was just way too sudden.

"How do you know...?", gulped Triton worried.

"The magic that I mentioned earlier", grunted Percy and bit his lips slightly nervous. "It binds me to the one that truly loves me. And how else but binding would you call that...?"

The green hand slid from the younger male's hand right over to the tail, resting where the boy's knees would be located. The smaller merman shuddered at the contact.

"Yes", sighed Triton and nodded slightly. "I do love you."

"But why have you been such a jerk to me then?"

"Because I had hoped that the sexual attraction would lessen and disappear if I keep you away from me. But I underestimated your natural ability to draw everyone to you like the moths are drawn to the light. And now I find myself in a very irritating situation, because I am infuriated with you while you can't stand me", explained the two-tailed merman with a dark glare.

"I don't... That's not true", muttered the half-blood. "I looked up at you. I mean, you are my big brother and at first I thought you could teach me a thing of two... But then you've jerk."

"Well, looking at it that way, I am glad I was a jerk", grunted the green-skinned male slightly irritated. "Being a brother would not have been enough for me. I wanted you. Completely. Your body, your soul, your heart. I want you."

"Then take me."

"What?", blinked Triton stupefied.

"Look, Lady Hecate made it pretty clear that I will only stay a merman if I find that one person that truly loves me and... You know how Ariel traded her tail for legs and had to get Eric to kiss her?"

"Are you making a reference to a children's movie from the eighties?", grunted the Sea Prince.

"Yes", nodded Percy vigorously. "So, she had to get a kiss, I have to get laid."

"And you... want me to fuck you?", asked the older merman slowly.

"It's my only chance to stay here", whispered the demi-god, turning pleading eyes on him. "And there is nothing I want more than staying here. For the first time in way too long, I feel like I belong somewhere. I don't want to loose that. And if that means having sex with a handsome merman, okay. I can handle that. It's just sex. I'm not as innocent and good as everyone likes to picture me. I'm only a teenage boy too. I have hormones and sexual desires too!"

The older son of Poseidon blinked surprised and looked down at the teen. His hand slowly crept up to the boy's hips, the other was brought up to Percy's face. But it was the younger one that finally brought their lips together. And those lips were softer than they looked and tasted like the ocean, more so than a regular merman or mermaid. Triton growled and wrapped his arms possessively around the broad hips of his young lover. Percy leaned back slowly, until he rested on the mattress, with his older brother on top of him. Their tails touched and the demi-god moaned into the kiss. His tail was still very sensitive since it was completely new to him. Triton deepened their kiss until he couldn't wait to taste more of the boy any longer. His lips trailed kisses down the smaller male's yaw-line and neck until his teeth caught one of the rosy nipples, erecting another moan from the boy. Percy buckled his hips helplessly, not sure how that was supposed to go seeing as his member seemed to have disappeared. His older brother's hand wandered down to the place where the demi-god's crotch was supposed to be. The younger Sea Prince gasped in surprise and looked down in confusion. A low chuckle was what he received for his cute reaction.

"Our members retreat when we are not mating", explained the older one.

Triton massaged the sensitive spot until the softer scales around the slit and the boy's member slowly came out into the open. Percy gaped down at it and mewed, clawing his fingers into the back of his older brother. The taller merman smiled and started to tease the teen's nipples again.

"You're gorgeous. Even more so when you're aroused", growled the horny two-tailed man. "And now that you're a merman, you are perfect."  
"I'm not perfect", snorted the teen slightly embarrassed.

"You are. To me", murmured Triton and turned his younger brother around.

"How... How is this supposed to work...?", asked Percy slowly.

There was a certain insecurity in those sea-green eyes. A soft smile replaced the predatory-grin that had been on his face since the words 'sexual desire' had left the boy's mouth.

"Don't worry", whispered the two-tailed merman. "It's not that different from the way things between you and that Nico-guy must have went. Since we do share many similarities with the humans, our anatomy is quite similar too."

"Great... That normally meant I wasn't able to sit for at least a day", growled Percy irritated.

"Well, the perks of being a merman", smirked Triton. "You won't have to sit. But don't worry, you'll have enough time to rest your soreness once we return to the palace, my chromis."

"Okay", muttered the younger one and nodded slowly. "Then... uh... do something, please, because I really... I really need, please..."

"Sh, my love, I will give you everything you need", murmured the two-tailed merman soothingly.

One of his hands was wrapped around the extended shaft of his lover, the other found it's way to the soft scales at the backside of the boy, tenderly massaging it. The tiny, tight hole easily gave way for the intruding digits as Triton prepared his lover. Percy whimpered at the touch and leaned back against the older merman's broad chest. Two tails wrapped around his, holding him in place while the green-skinned male worked both, his entrance and his member.

"Oh... Please...", whined the demi-god desperately, trying to buckle his hips.

But the two tails held him firmly in place. Though at least the legitimate heir of Poseidon seemed willing to give in to Percy's begging. The fingers were removed and replaced by something far bigger. A wanton moan escaped the former human's lips at the full and stretched feeling, especially since Triton had quite cunning hands too. Once completely seated within his young lover, the god paused for Percy to get adjusted to the feeling.

"You're tight", growled the green-skinned man and nibbled on his lover's shoulder. "So tight."

"And you're big", whimpered the teen with a frown. "I won't be able to _move_ tomorrow!"

"I never said I want you moving", smirked Triton, sucking the neck to leave a mark.

"Gods, then how about you do some moving here?", groaned the boy. "Like, now?"

"As you wish, my cute, little chromis", snickered the god and obeyed.

At first, he went slow, trying to be tender and to not harm his lover. But the more he moved, the louder and hotter grew the sounds Perseus made, which in return made Triton even hornier. It took them only a few minuted before they were rutting away like animals, two green tails tightly wrapped around a blue one while it's owner got pondered into the mattress. Percy's fingers were clawed into the fabric of the bed, his head thrown back in ecstasy while his brother took him mercilessly. The last time he has had sex was so long ago that he had nearly forgotten how good it felt when a hard cock brushed his prostate, when a strong male held him, when a deep voice murmured sweet nonsense into his ear right before biting his neck.

"Tri—iton", moaned Percy hoarsely as he came.

His older brother grunted at that. As if his little chromis wasn't tight enough before, but now with the contracting muscles it truly became hard to delay his own orgasm any longer. And the way the boy had moaned his name. The labored breath of the teen coupled with the occasional whimper and mew were enough to send the two-tailed merman over the edge too. He rammed as deep into his little brother as possible and ejaculated within the wonderful tightness.

They collapsed together on the bed, Triton still with his tails wrapped around Percy's, now additionally wrapping his arms around the teen's midsection, his lips busy trailing kisses along neck and shoulder of the smaller male. A stupid, blissful grin was spread over the demi-god's lips while he enjoyed those cute, little signs of affection.

"Mine", growled the green-skinned man possessively, biting the shoulder hard. "Only mine. My gorgeous, little sub. My beautiful mate."

"T... Triton...?", asked the half-blood slowly and turned a bit to look at the older one questioningly.

A soft, nearly tender, smile was aimed his way before his lips were captured in an equally soft kiss. Triton slowly slid out of the tightness, not all that willing, and turned the smaller merman around. Percy wrapped his arms around the broad neck, feeling the green-skinned hands on his butt.

"I am so glad you chose to be mine", whispered the older son of Poseidon. "I promise, I will make up for all the times I've been a jerk. I will be a good mate to you and a good father to our child."

"Wait. What?", interrupted the former human and blinked dumbfounded. "Mate? Child? Eh?"

"Don't tell me you got yourself turned into a merman without even informing yourself about our race and our customs", muttered Triton disbelieving.

"Uh... I suppose... no?", whispered the blue-skinned boy slightly frightened.

The older man brought some distance between them, though neither his hands nor his tails let go of his mate. There was a fearful look in the younger one's eyes. Triton shook his head at that.

"When we first met today, I called you a mermaid, remember?"

"Yeah. Lady Hecate did that too... I hate when people are mocking me", pouted the teen.

"That was not so much mocking", grunted the legitimate heir of Poseidon. "With you humans, it is easily divided. Male and female. But with us merfolk, there is a little difference. There are dominant ones and submissive ones. And both can be found either male or female. You can tell them apart by their tails. A sub has one tail, a dom has two tails. That has to do with the mating, so the dominant one can hold his submissive in place during the mating and keep them close once the deed is done. Every male has, of course, male reproduction organs and every female has female reproduction organs. But every female dom also has additional male reproduction organs and every male sub has additional female reproduction organs. Much like you humans, we have something like condoms too, so we can feel the carnal pleasure without really mating. Because as soon as a dom plants their seed within a sub, they are bound for life, to ensure that the youngling will have a mother to nurture it and a father to protect it. I thought you knew when you said she bound you to someone and when you asked me to take you. It was obvious, at least to me, that Hecate meant for you to mate."

"What... I... What...", stuttered the demi-god and blinked confused. "You mean to say that we're like... married now? But without, you know, the means to get divorced again..."

"In your human terms, yes", nodded Triton and frowned slightly. "But mating is so much more than marriage. Humans lie. They stay unfaithful, they break each other's heart, they... sire illegitimate children. Merfolk doesn't. If we mate, we mate for life. And we would never be unfaithful to our mates. In fact, one of the highest crime in our society is to take someone else's sub, or to betray their own. Perseus, you need to see that I love you and that I will _always_ care for you."

"...And the child", added Percy, staring down at his own stomach. "You also said that."

"Yes", nodded the older son of Poseidon with a soft and loving smile, caressing the teen's midsection tenderly. "Since Lady Hecate turned you into a sub, you can get pregnant. And since we mated quite... vigorously, I am sure you already are. That is the reason for sexual intercourse, after all. To reproduce. And I am sure our children will look beautiful."

The teen, still quite shocked, kept staring at his stomach and rested his forehead against his brother's shoulder, trying to breath deeply and calm down. Though that was easier said than done. He had thought, a one-night-stand and everything would be done with. But now he was stuck with a husband and a child? Then again, that did sound pretty much like what Lady Hecate had said. She would show him true love again. And if mermen truly mated for life, not like humans, not like gods... And the deepest and purest form of love was the love between a mother and her child. His child, in this case. Yes, that also fit the Poseidon-would-throw-a-fuss-part.

"Dad will get a heart-attack when we tell him", muttered Percy worried.

"Perhaps he will", chuckled Triton and kissed the top of his mate's head. "But for now, rest. This day had been eventful enough for you as it is. We will think about anything else tomorrow, once you're well rested and also once I took you again."

"Horny dom", laughed the boy sleepily and snuggled closer to his mate. "Good night..."

"Sleep well, my beautiful sub", smiled the older son of Poseidon, pulling his mate closer.

/break\

Percy giggled when he woke up. Something was tickling his belly and it was really odd. He tried to stretch his legs, but found himself unable to move them at all. Blinking in confusion, he took a look around. He was in a bed. That was good. Everything else was just odd. He had a tail. And he had a very clingy older brother, holding him tight. And there were many little fishes tickling his stomach.

"What in the world is going on here...?", muttered the tired teen.

"They are excited", chuckled Triton amused. "Female fishes always get easily excited by the news of pregnancy. They can smell it from the moment the sub had been inseminated."

"Wonderful", drawled the demi-god as the events of the last day slowly dawned on him. "So you really managed to knock me up. Dad will love that."

"I don't care what father says", growled the older son of Poseidon, swatting the fishes away to pull his mate close again. "You're mine now and not even father can say anything about it."

Percy tilted his head at the possessive behavior. It was obvious what deep-running feelings the green-skinned merman had for him. He slowly leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Triton's lips.

"What was that?", asked the dom surprised.

"I think your possessive behavior is cute", shrugged the teen and blushed. "And I think we should get going to tell our father about... uh... well, about the fact he will soon be a grandfather."

"Didn't I say we will do that once I took you again?", grunted Triton with a frown.

"You really are horny", snorted Percy amused.

"Horny for you", growled the older male and kissed his mate hungrily. "I've waited for so long..."

"Uh... Yeah. Well, if we do it now, we will never get out of this bed", protested the flustered teen. "But if we go now and tell father, then you can fuck me all day long once we've reached your bed."

"Mh... That does sound like a pretty good deal", nodded the two-tailed merman and stood hastily. "Then come, I will not waste a minute. And you better stay true to that promise, because I plan on taking you all day long, my little chromis."

"What in the world got you so horny?", laughed the teen softly and shook his head.

Triton grabbed his hand and led the way out of the room and through the streets of Atlantis. They were holding hands. With linked fingers and everything and Triton – the prince of all of this – seemed not the least bit ashamed that he was seen with his little brother like that.

"Are you not... I don't know, worried?", whispered Percy confused. "I mean, okay, that whole dom-sub-stuff makes this community not homophobe I guess, but... I'm still your brother. And, perhaps more important seeing as our family is way more fucked-up than that, I was human. Maybe I've watched The Little Mermaid too often, but isn't the merfolk prejudiced against humans...?"

"For once, your silly little children's movie is right", nodded the older son of Poseidon. "But I couldn't care less at the moment. I have you and I will never give you away. I am their ruler – they see me even above Poseidon, because the unfaithful ways of the gods is not being welcomed by my kin – and thus, I am their king. And now that you are my mate, you are their queen."

"Queen?", grunted Percy displeased.

"The sub of the king", nodded Triton and tilted his head. "Why?"

"Forget it", sighed the new queen of Atlantis and shook his head.

They finally reached the palace and the teen pressed himself against his older brother subconsciously. Telling their father was quite frightening. A green-skinned arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding him close and reassuring him that everything would be alright. The throne room was loud and between all the hurrying merman and mermaids, it was hard to spot their father. The Sea God was bellowing something at the cyclops in front of him.

"And you are sure that Percy has disappeared, Tyson?"

"Yes, daddy", nodded the brunette worried. "I wanted to visit him yesterday, but he wasn't there. And he still isn't. And no one knows where he is..."

"I'm here, big guy. No need to worry", smiled the demi-god and swam up to them.

Tyson turned to stare at him before hugging the air out of him. "Big brother! Both!"

"Hello, Tyson", greeted Triton before turning to their father. "Father."

"What is the meaning of this?", grunted Poseidon with a frown.

He hadn't seen such a sincere and happy smile on Percy's lips in way too long. And he had also never seen his son looking so blue. He turned to stare at his oldest child.

"Let's make this short, father", said the green-skinned male, capturing his mate's hand to pull him close again. "Hecate had offered Perseus to turn him into a merman if he mated within three days. Otherwise, he would not be able to ever join the sea again. Last night, he became my mate. Congratulations, father, you will soon be a grandfather."

The look on the Sea Lord's face was priceless while Tyson frowned confused.

"You're are such an insensitive moron", hissed Percy with a bright blush. "Couldn't you have said that any other way...? Like, not as blunt?"

"This means you will stay here with us, brother?", asked the cyclops. "And I will be uncle?"

"Yes", nodded the oldest son of Poseidon, ignoring his mate. "He will stay and you will be uncle."

"You... You knocked my baby-boy up?", exclaimed Poseidon wide-eyed after a minute.

"That took long", muttered Percy beneath his breath as he was once again hugged by a very happy Tyson. "Yes, dad. He knocked me up. But please, calm down. I'm alright. I mean, well, I guess I'm still a bit shocked at the fact that I can get pregnant at all. But... it means I can stay. And I want to stay so badly. I don't want to leave the sea again, I don't want to return to the mortal world."

Their father just stared at them. Until it became unbearable for Triton and he snatched his mate away, throwing him over his shoulder to carry him to his bedchamber. He was sure their father would still be at the same spot and with the same expression once they returned.

/break\

"Congratulations, Heca", hummed a beautiful pink mermaid impressed. "You managed to make him believe in love again. He may not yet know how deep his own feelings for his brother and their child will be, but it is obvious that Triton makes him even now more happy than he had been in a very long time. I must say, I'm impressed. But like both Triton and Percy already said, you don't do anything without wanting something in return. So, what do you want from me after you made my favorite, little demi-god believe in me again?"

Her golden-blonde hair waved behind her as she and her friend spied through the windows of the palace. The other mermaid had a wicked grin on her face.

"I want a date with Johnny Depp. Ever since his breakup, I tried to get to him. So now, you, as the goddess of love, will help me. I want that man", smirked the darker mermaid.

/omake\

"Mommy, mommy! If you and daddy are brothers and uncle Tyson is your brother too, that means you have siblings. Why don't I have siblings?"

Percy blinked surprised at that and looked up at the little green mermaid with the two black pig-tails and the deep, sea-green eyes. He had just been busy cuddling with his mate when their daughter had stormed into the room and thrown herself at them.

"That's a very good question, Attina", smirked Triton, encircling his mate's waist and reaching down to pat his daughter's head. "Why does she not have any siblings, Perseus?"

"Because, love", grunted Percy annoyed. "I will not go through that pain again. Not this decade."

/someplace|else\

Hecate smiled pleased as she laid sprawled in the bed, listening to the running water of the shower from the bathroom next door. This must have been the best deal she had ever made. She got to annoy Poseidon for weeks until he got used to everything and she got the best catch out of this.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
